Toxi
Mika was born on Earth 9024 and was raised like any normal child, except for the fact she had a very intelligent and highly developed brain, something very rare for anyone, let alone a child. As she grew older, she used her special gift to become top of her class in every subject, particularly the main sciences, and various forms of Engineering. These are what helped kick start her career as a Super Hero, when she left school, she began to experiment, testing and creating various inventions, one in particular, was the Armoured Battle Suit, which was originally designed to assist in Military Warfare, but was deemed too expensive to put on countless soldiers, especially if the opposing side were to get their hands on such tech; the results could be disastrous, so ultimately, they declined. This drove Mika to Build lighter, less expensive suits, Each suit was amazing on its own, but each having a flaw, either being too expensive or to bulky. This slowly drove her to strive for the better. But this meant she spent almost all of her time alone, with only robots and suits to talk to. She spent a year working on her finest suit. she called it Beta suit, 3.0. After the long year of building, testing, and re-building the suit, she was ready to show it off to the Military. But, soon she found out she was listed as mentally unstable, and unfit to provide any sort of support to the military. This was just enough to push her off the edge. Soon she didn't know what to do with the suit, until she had an idea. She began to search for people who needed suits, more specifically, villains. These villains had money, something she required at that moment, so she set off building suits for countless individuals, who influenced her to test the waters of being a villain. Her first test did not go well, she ended up on the roof of the news building, hiding from the local law enforcement. Even though this test did not go well, it taught her something, there were eyes all over the city. With this knowledge, Mika began to set up a network of cameras, which she used to plan robberies, and avoid heros. Her life was pretty easy before a hero, who called himself "Mighty Man" appeared suddenly. She first encountered him when she was stealing a small core from the lab. He immediately knew what was going on, and tried his best to capture her, he almost never succeeded. Until she had perfected a robot, meant just for him. She dubbed it "Mighty Bot" She had used her knowledge of engineering to match his power, and transfer it into a robot. The bot was strong, but did not outmatch him. He soon captured her and placed her inside the Maximum Security Prison. After waiting for months a man came to her with an opportunity, he could get her out, if she made a suit for him. This was a strange request, but she accepted. A couple weeks later she was free. {More Being Updated.}